


Fuck Me Eyes.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Edgeplay, F/M, Fingerfucking, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Praise Kink, Relationship(s), Sex, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, good girl, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28486257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: Chris really just wants you all to himself.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Fuck Me Eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Chris Evans fic ever. I finally broke down and fell for yet another white man hahaha. I hope you guys enjoy it, let me know what you think!

Chris had been giving you eyes all day. But you were busy working on your laptop in the living room, typing away hardly giving him any attention. One thing about the pandemic was that you were able to work from home. He couldn’t be more excited. You working from home sounded great, and quarantining together seemed like the perfect idea. Having you around all the time, was perfect. But the pandemic also showed Chris how much you worked. He had always known you to be a bit of a workaholic, it was one of the things that he loved most about you, your drive. But spending most of your day, even past work hours, on your laptop ignoring him? That was not exactly what he signed up for when he suggested that you quarantine together. 

It was Friday, finally on the verge of the weekend. But there you sat, in the living room, computer on your lap, still typing away while Chris sat across from on the couch watching TV. Well, pretending to at least. You could feel his eyes on you every few seconds, biting his lip eyeing you up and down. Every now and again he’d let out an exaggerated sigh, hoping to get your attention. But the most he would get was a quick glance from you. 

“Chris, would you stop," you giggle looking up over your laptop. 

“I’m not doing anything.” 

“You’ve been giving me ‘fuck me’ eyes since breakfast,” you smirk over at him, “and you’re pouting.”

“I’m...admiring.” 

“Well, you’re very distracting,” 

“I’m sorry,” he says with a chuckle. 

He got up after that, trying to make himself busy. He had a few Zoom interviews of his own that he took in his office. But once he finished, he was right back at your feet begging - without begging- for your attention. He made you two lunches and after that is when he decided to make his move. 

He sat next to you, throwing an arm over your shoulder and giving a kiss to your shoulder. 

“What are you working on.” 

“A presentation that I have to give on Tuesday. I want it to look nice. It doesn’t need to be fancy, but -” 

“It looks great,” he says, placing a kiss on your temple. 

“Thanks, baby.” you turned your head with a smile, giving him what was meant to be a quick peck, as consolation for you ignoring him. But he wasn’t having any of it, deepening the kiss and reaching for your laptop to shut it. 

“Chris,” you say, pulling away from the kiss, to see nothing but lust in his eyes. 

“Mmhm.” he hums pulling away. 

“I’m busy.” you stammer out, not meeting his eyes. You weren’t going to let him win that easily. You couldn’t let him know how desperate you were for him, too. The idea of a little early evening romp sounded wonderful. But even if you wanted him to slam your computer shut, bend you over the couch, and fuck you like it was the last thing he’d do. You couldn’t let him know that. 

“You’ve been busy all day.” he pouts “Besides it’s 5PM. You’re almost off the clock anyway, and I would like some attention.” 

“And you can have some in about thirty minutes. I want to finish some notes for this.” 

And you did give him his much-needed attention... eventually. It was a little later than what you had told him, but once you get started on something you find it hard to stop. 

But you finished and you did feel bad for how you’d been ignoring him so you sauntered over to his side of the couch where he was patiently (or not so patiently) waiting for you, with an extra swing in your hips. You threw a leg over his legs sitting in his lap, wrapping your arms around his neck placing a kiss on his lips. 

“I thought you were busy.” he huffs. It was kind of cute watching him pout when he didn’t get what he wanted it didn’t happen often, you always so easily gave into him. But when you didn’t this was always a sight. 

“Not anymore.” you smile at him, while he looks around you at the TV, “Don’t tell me you don’t want attention now after all you’re begging.” 

“Who was begging?” he says, almost offended at the suggestion. You raise your eyebrow at him with a smirk, “I was not begging. I was simply asking.” You giggle a little and lean forward, bringing his lips to yours in a kiss, but you hardly get anything back. “Chris. Don’t be ridiculous” you giggle. 

You try again with another kiss, this time threading your fingers in his hair, and this time he gives you a little something back, and you smile into the kiss, knowing you’ve won. 

You move to kiss down his neck, sucking on the spot that he loves oh so much, grinding your hips down into his and he can’t help but groan. His hands fly to your hips, grinding you down against him. 

After a few seconds of you kissing and nibbling down his neck, your hands roaming his chest, something changes. There’s a familiar shift in the air as he lifts you off his lap, to lay you down on the couch. He hovered over you for a second, admiring you before he dipped his head down to kiss you. You wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, pulling him down closer to you, and you relished in the feeling of his weight on top of you. The kiss became sloppier, tongues dancing together, nibbling on lips. And Chris could hardly take it, grinding his hips down into yours. 

You could feel him already start to harden in his sweatpants, and you couldn’t help but moan into his mouth. His lips always felt incredible against yours, the way they melded together, it was really like you were made for one another. You rolled your hips up into his and his hands flew to your hips encouraging your movements. You snuck your hand down between the two of you and slipped your hand down past the elastic of his sweats, taking him in your hand. 

“Fuck.” Chris shudders pulling away from your kiss for a second, throwing his head back in the bliss of you touching him, finally. You pumped him a few times, your thumb massaging his tip, watching him, eyes screwed shut, lip tucked under his teeth. It was always a sight, seeing him like this, and knowing that it was you that was giving him this pleasure, it made you feel... Sexy. Powerful even. 

Eventually, Chris copied your move snaking his hand down between the two of you, shoving it down your lounge shorts, rubbing delicate circles over your panties. The slightest pressure on your clit had you mulling under him, letting out a small whimper. He smirked down at you then, pleased with himself that he was able to get a reaction out of you with very little effort. As he stroked you over your panties, the rhythm you had built up pumping him with your hand was lost as you were too distracted with what his fingers were doing. He pulled your panties to the side, and the second his fingers made direct contact with your clit, you couldn’t help the moan that escaped your lips. You pulled your hand from his pants, bringing them up to cup his face and pull him down for a kiss. You were enjoying the kiss and the small circles, when he plunged a finger into your core, causing you to break the kiss and hiss out, at the feeling. He pumped his finger into you nice and slow, his thumb rubbing at your clit still before adding another finger and you moaned out feeling full. 

His fingers picked up pace curling upward hitting that spot deep inside you, and you could feel the coil in your stomach begin to tighten. 

“Tell me you want it.” he whispers, “come on, tell me what you want. Beg.” A moan is all he gets for a response and he wasn’t happy with that. His fingers slow down, and you couldn’t help the pout that graced your lips. 

Looking up at him, you gave him your best puppy eyes, “Why did you stop?” you whimper

“Beg me.” 

“I’m not begging.” you giggle heartily while wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist, pulling him closer to you but he resists pulling away. 

“Well then -” 

“Chris! Come here” you say somewhat forcefully, well as forceful as you could be, “You can’t be serious.” you giggle pulling at the collar of his shirt. 

“As a heart attack,” he smirks down at you, his tongue sweeping his bottom lip, and for some reason, the sight does something to you. 

“Fine.” you say giving him a peck to the corner of his mouth, “I,” and another to the other side “want you,” and another right on his lips, “to fuck me,” you say, voice dripping with lust. You pull on the collar of his shirt, bringing him down on top of you, grinding your hips up into his as your lips meld together in a searing kiss. “Please.” 

“Good girl,” he growls into the kiss, rolling his hips into yours. You rolled your back up into his, creating a nice rhythm. 

You wanted him so bad, you could hardly stand it. But he was taking his sweet time, relishing in the feeling of your body flush against his, your legs wrapped around his waist. Not to mention the moans, and pleas coming from you, begging, without begging, for him to do more. He would never get tired of your moans. It was like music to his ears. 

He pulled away from the kiss, lifting his shirt over his head, and you tried to do the same, but you struggled a little to get your hoodie over your head. Chris lets out a little chuckle, before helping you out of the thick material. He leans down, planting one swift kiss to your lips, before he moves to chuck your shorts and panties down your legs, tossing them haphazardly to the side. 

He leans down planting sloppy kisses down your neck, to your chest, taking a nipple in his mouth, while a hand pinched and twisted the other. 

“Chris enough, just fuck me please.” You insisted on rolling your hips up. He smirks at your begging but doesn’t say anything. Instead, he moves back up your body planting kisses on the way. 

He shoves his pants down just enough for his cock to spring free. He rubs himself against your clit, up and down a few times, before tapping it against you. He teases at your entrance, with his cock barely slipping in the tip before finally slowly pushing into you filling you up. He lets out a deep groan, relishing in the feeling of your tight walls wrapped around him. You’re quick to pull him down flush against you, needing the weight of his body on top of yours, his skin on yours, you needed to feel him. He shoves his face into your neck, kissing and nipping at that spot that gets you every time as he skillfully moves his hips against yours. 

His thrusts are slow but deep, as he builds up a steady rhythm, his hands moving and caressing your body all over. Your tits, your hips, your thighs as he encourages you to hike your leg up, wrapping it around and his waist. 

“You feel so fucking good.” he moans into your lips, “Who is this, hm? Tell me whose pussy this is?” 

“Yours. All yours.” you moan, just as he hits a spot deep inside you that you didn’t even know could send you so much pleasure. 

“Fuck, I love you.” he moans, before crashing your lips to his. Your kisses are messy now, teeth clashing together, tongues intertwining and it's more like you're just moaning into one another's mouth but you don’t care. You just want him close, you need him as close as you can get him. 

You are keen at his admission, pulling him down to you closer pulling at his hair at the nape of his neck because you know that gets him every time. And it does, drawing out a moan from deep within his chest, and quickening of his hips as he thrust into you faster, and deeper. You could feel the coil deep in your lower stomach begin to tighten, and your toes began to curl. 

“Fuck.” you curse in his ear, a tell-tale sign to Chris that it was only a matter of time. 

“How bad do you want it?” he asks, maintaining his pace. You don’t answer him, only giving him incoherent moans and a frantic nod of your head. “Tell me.” 

“So bad - I - I want it so bad Chris, please,” you whine, eyes screwed shut focusing on the feeling of him pounding in and out of you so expertly, just in the way that he knows how to. 

“Look at me.” he groans, his breath fanning over your face. You struggle to open your eyes, too overwhelmed with all the pleasure but you managed it, looking up at him and being met with lust-filled eyes. “There she is,l” he praises, “That’s my girl.” 

He shakes his hand down between your two bodies, his fingers finding your clit and rubbing quick circles to it. That’s all you needed to reach high, mouth agape. 

“Good girl,” he growls, crashing his lips to you in a searing kiss. His thrusts increased in speed and became sloppier losing the rhythm he’d built up too overwhelmed at the feeling of you pulsing around his cock. 

“Shit.” He moans into your kiss. 

You threaded your fingers into his hair, tugging at the strands, "Come in me.” you moan, looking him in the eyes, nothing but lust dripping from them. “I want you to.” 

“Fuck.” he groans, tucking himself into your neck, his hot breath fanning across his skin. It was your words that did it for him, as he came, filling you up. “Holy shit.” Chris curses, collapsing on top of you resting his head on your chest. He was still nestled inside of you, and you enjoyed the feeling of being full, while the two of you tried to catch your breath. Your hands made their way into his hair, massaging his scalp. 

After a moment or two when both of you had fully come down from your highs, Chris pulls out, looking up at you with a coy smile. 

“Hi.”

“Hi.” you giggle, “you needed that, didn’t you?” 

Chris chuckles planting a kiss on your shoulder, “Desperately.” 

“I should ignore you more often then.” 

“No. You shouldn’t, because next time,” he leans forward kissing you softly, “I won’t be so nice,” he smirks, and there’s a new different dominant tone to his voice. Light and playful, but different. And it lit something deep inside you thinking of all the possibilities. 

“Oh yeah?” you ask flashing him a smirk right back, and he nods.

_Yeah_ , you thought, _definitely doing that again_. 

**Author's Note:**

> So...? What do we think?


End file.
